Hukuman
by Mungil Panda
Summary: Pernahkah kau dihukum? atau kau pernah menghukum? Adakah penyesalan yang kau rasakan?


**HUKUMAN**

* * *

**By : Parlindungan Marpaung dalam buku Setengah Isi Setengah Kosong**

Saya hanya ingin membagi kisah yang amat saya sukai ini

Berbagi itu menyenangkan, bukan?

.

.

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**AU, Family, OOC, TYPOS**

* * *

.

.

Uchiha, suatu nama marga yang cukup terkenal di lingkungan Konoha. Uchiha merupakan satu dari sekian banyaknya keluarga yang hidup di kota metropolitan yang siang-malam selalu sibuk. Yah, seperti yang amat popular terjadi saat ini, keluarga Uchiha adalah salah satu keluarga yang menganut sistem orang kota, yakni keluarga yang meluangkan waktunya hanya demi kesuksesan karir.

Uchiha Fugaku, sang kepala keluarga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kantor. Begitupun sang ibu, Uchiha Mikoto setiap harinya sibuk dengan bisnis di butik yang ia jalankan semenjak lulus kuliah.

_Well_, sebenarnya suami-istri yang sukses dalam karir itu telah memiliki buah hati yang sekarang berumur tiga tahun. Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Bocah itu memiliki paras tampan. Meskipun dengan tubuhnya yang masih mungil, Uchiha junior itu amat suka bermain. Jangan tanyakan ia bermain dengan siapa, tentu saja ia bermain dengan Konan, _babysitter_nya semenjak ia berumur satu bulan.

Sore itu, Sasuke tengah bermain di halaman rumah. Ia mencorat-coret tanah di halaman dengan lidi yang ia temukan, sementara Konan tengah menjemur kain di dekat garasi. Puas dengan mencoret tanah, bocah kecil itu menemukan sebuah paku berkarat. Dengan penuh semangat Sasuke memasuki garasi dan mulai mencoba untuk menggores-gores mobil ayahnya yang berwarna hitam. Mobil itu sebenarnya masih baru, sehingga Fugaku jarang memakainya untuk pergi ke kantor.

Namanya juga anak-anak, Sasuke menggambar tokoh kartun favoritnya di badan mobil. Tidak puas dengan satu gambar, akhirnya bocah itu menggambarkan gambar lainnya hingga penuhlah mobil tersebut dengan coretan gambar Sasuke.

Sore hari saat ayah dan ibunya pulang, Sasuke dengan perasaan bangga memberitahu tentang gambar-gambar yang sudah dibuat di mobil baru ayahnya.

Bukan pujian yang Sasuke dapatkan, melainkan kemarahan yang amat besar. Yang pertama kali kena damprat adalah Konan, yang dianggap tidak becus mengawasi Sasuke di rumah. Setelahnya, barulah giliran Sasuke yang dihukum.

Demi mendisiplinkan anak, Fugaku mulai mengajarkan anaknya, bukan hanya dengan kata-kata, melainkan dengan pukulan.

Dipukullah kedua telapak tangan dan punggung tangan Sasuke dengan apa saja yang ditemukan Fugaku. Mulai dari ranting, mistar, sampai lidi disertai luapan emosi yang tidak terkendali.

"Ampun, Yah! Ampun! Sakit… sakit, ampun!" jerit Sasuke sambil menahan sakit di tangannya yang sudah mulai berdarah-darah.

Bagaimana reaksi sang ibu?

Si ibu hanya diam saja, seolah-olah merestui tindakan disiplin yang ditegakkan oleh suaminya.

Puas menghajar anaknya, Fugaku menyuruh Konan untuk membawa Sasuke ke kamar. Dengan hati teriris, Konan mematuhi perintah majikannya.

.

.

.

Menjelang malam ketika dimandikan, Sasuke menjerit-jerit menahan pedih di tangannya. Dan esoknya tangan Sasuke mulai membengkak, sementara ayah dan ibunya tetap bekerja seperti biasa. Ketika dilaporkan oleh Konan pada Mikoto, wanita itu hanya mengatakan, "Oleskan obat saja!"

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, hingga suhu badan Sasuke mulai panas karena luka tangannya sudah terinfeksi. Ketika Konan melaporkan perihal keadaan Sasuke, orangtuanya hanya mengatakan supaya diberi obat penurun panas. Hingga suatu malam, panasnya semakin tinggi, bahkan Sasuke mulai mengigau. Buru-buru Sasuke dibawa ke rumah sakit malam itu juga.

Hasil diagnosis dokter menyimpulkan bahwa demam Ssasuke berasal dari tangannya yang sudah infeksi dan membusuk karena luka-lukanya.

.

.

.

Satu minggu lamanya Sasuke diopname, dokter mengatakan pada Fugaku dan Mikoto, "Tidak ada pilihan lain…."

Kedua tangan Sasuke harus diamputasi karena infeksi yang sudah terlalu parah. Luka Sasuke sudah bernanah dan membusuk, untuk menyelamatkan jiwa Sasuke, tangannya harus diamputasi.

Iblis pun terbahak saat melihat suami-istri dengan berurai air mata menandatangani surat persetujuan amputasi anak yang paling dikasihinya.

.

.

.

Saat sadar dari pembisuan operasinya, Sasuke terbangun sambil menahan rasa sakit dan bingung melihat tangannya yang dibalut kain putih. Lebih kaget lagi, dia melihat kedua orangtuanya dan Konan menangis di sampingnya. Sambil menahan rasa sakit, ia berkata, "Ayah….Ibu, Sasuke janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi… sasuke sayang Ayah, sayang Ibu, sayang Konan. Sasuke minta ampun sudah mencoret-coret mobil Ayah, ampun Yah!"

Si ayah dan ibu semakin menagis mendengar kata-kata anaknya.

"Ayah, sekarang tolong kembalikan tangan Sasuke. Untuk apa Ayah mengambilnya? Sasuke janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Bagaimana jika nanti Sasuke ingin main dengan teman-teman? Sasuke tidak punya tangan. Tangan Sasuke sudah diambil Ayah….Ibu, tolong kembalikan, pinjam sebentar saja. Sasuke mau menyalami Ayah, Ibu dan Konan untuk minta maaf!"

Menyesal bagi kedua orangtua Sasuke sudah tiada guna. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dan di sudut ruangan Iblis tertawa puas.

.

.

.

Sepercik kisah ini menyadarkan kita tentang maksud sesungguhnya suatu hukuman dari orangtua kepada anaknya.

Memang benar hukuman itu berfungsi untuk menegakkan disiplin seseorang, namun nyatanya fenomena saat ini pemberian hukuman hanyalah kedok untuk meluapkan amarah dan dendam pribadi.

.

.

.

Jadi, peajaran apa yang dipetik dari kisah ini, Kawan?


End file.
